Page RP: The 14th Saiyan vs Geyser: The Unbound Saiyans!
---- This is a Page RP between FriezaReturns's The 14th Saiyan (AU) and Geyser's Geyser. Started on March 24th, 2014. ---- (FR) It has been nearly a full day since his fight with the Kuzon's youngest 3 and 14th was laying down on the Lookout floor looking up at the sky. "Nice day. As always.." he said adjusting his sunglasses. (Geyser) Teleporting to the Lookout Geyser finds 14th laying on the floor. "Hey, 14th. What're you up to?" (FR) "Hey man! Aw not much just training hard in preparation for next big thing that comes along for us to defend the universe again and yourself?" (Geyser) "Just popping in to see what's going on. If you're fixated on preparation perhaps I could help you out?" (FR) Handstanding himself back onto his feet he replied with "Why not?" With that he took Geyser's hand and the two saiyans teleported to a lifeless solar system. 14th looked around. "Yeah this is sufficient enough, far away from Earth, no sense of other present organisms in the area..." He decided to distance himself from Geyser as he immediately went Super Saiyan 4. "Ready?" (Geyser) "YIKES! Alright if you want to get this moving then I won't hold back!" Saying this he ascends to Super Saiyan 4 as well engulfed in a red aura. "ROOOAAARRRR!!!! Hehe, here I come!" Not wasting anytime Geyser flies right for him attacking with a flying kick while preparing a Ki blast. (FR) "Perfect.. yaaah!" He activated his Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Sword then the minute that Geyser's kick landed was the same minute 27 different ki sphere appeared as one of them detonated causing him to fly back. "Hmm.. I've created a new Ki technique on the fly.. how about that? I think I'll call this one Ki-Well; Ward of The Explosive Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi HAHA!!" KA-BOOM! Another ki sphere detonated causing a small explosion. (Geyser) He recovers from the counter firing off his super charged Ki blast followed by three more. "Take these!" Geyser flies off into the air firing four more out of his other hand before bringing both of them together unleashing an energy wave. (FR) 14th digs his sword into the ground and takes a defensive stance as he takes the energy blasts on hand then from the smoke, he slaps Geyser away, watching him descend to the ground. (Geyser) Geyser rolls in mid-air to slow his descent then kicking back off of the ground flying straight up for 14th, keeping up the pressure. He reaches him with a Ki charged punch, followed by a series of several other punches and kicks. (FR) Most of the attacks across his body connected as he spun around in the air, then he retaliated with a after-image and landed a double knee to Geyser's back then fired 12 different Flash Bottom Feeders. (Geyser) "GAAAHHHH!!" He cries out, the back of his Gi gone. He lands hard on the ground but on his feet, turning back up quickly three rings appear on his arm from his shoulder, elbow, and wrist. "Here we go!" The three rings now spin at an alarming rate. "FULL POWER!" All three slam together going in a forward motion towards his palm. A brief moment of silence hangs for no more than 0.5 seconds. The light exploding once more this time in a large energy wave headed right towards 14th. (FR) The realm of destruction was plainly absurd as the final aftermath showed the land scarred in heavy damage. Even as the smoke cleared, 14th wasted no time in attacking again. "This is more like it QUAKE CON BREAKER!" Geyser being blinded for the seconds given as he opens his eyes, watched as he was elbow extreme hard across the face then forcefully grabbed by one arm and sailed away. 14th's chest armor as completely shattered and he has several cuts across his face. "Impressive" he said watching Geyser slam directly into a mountain pass. (Geyser) Coming out of the mountain the top half of his Gi is gone and there are a few bruises across his torso, wiping of spot of blood from his mouth he shouts. "HOW FAR DO YOU WANT THIS TO GO?!" Thrusting his hand into the air charging Solar System. (FR) 14th laughed at that remark. "We are saiyans.. we go as far as we need to." He put his hands in the direction of Geyser's line-of-sight. "In any case I get the feeling you are holding back on purpose." Suddenly a super nova sized Flash Bottom Feeder was coming his way as he continued: "Lets see how you handle this." (Geyser) The Solar System is ready and he launches it against the Flash Bottom Feeder, causing both main attacks to explode from the supreme tension. However the other bodies of Solar System soar for 14th's position. "What makes you think I'm holding back?" He says, getting a little excited. (FR) Geyser's Solar System blast impacted as he spoke from the smoke. "Because you aren't trying hard-- *cough* --enough to take me down like before...--*cough* and you damn well that things have changed since last time!" 14th's Dimensional Time Wave opened up near Geyser's left as a extreme fast series of Flash Bottom Feeder Mini's exploded across his body. (Geyser) Geyser withstands the barrage but is sent back from the multiple attacks. He charges out from the debris with tattered clothes. "Let's kick it up a notch!" Dark red aura engulfs his body revealing sleek black hair with dark red fur, bright yellow eyes, with a sub aura of light-dark red with streaks of black along with bright red electricity leaving small thunderclaps. "HIYAAAHH!!" He blasts a Scorching Typhoon out from his palms, now being supercharged the razor sharp slashes of wind are even more deadly than usual. (FR) The slashes of wind tore into him as his shattered armor finally fell apart and just before the rest of his attack finished, 14th slipped away via a Dimensional Time Wave portal. He then reappeared with his 3rd signature the Warp Assault as Geyser was hit nearly 10,000 times! "Hahha!" he then finished his move with a single moon sized ki blast. (Geyser) "Oh NO!" Referring to the moon sized Ki blast, Geyser quickly places his hands together putting the pain out of his mind from the Warp Assault. "KaameeehaaaameeeeHAAAA!!!" firing the massive red energy wave in order to combat the huge attack. Thinking not right to ascend any higher, perhaps if this gets out of hand I'll be forced to. (FR) 14th suddenly laughed in glee as the Kamehameha and Ki sphere both exploded setting a chain reaction of minature explosions across the planet they were fighting on. "Tahahahahahahah AHHAHA!" From space the planet's endurance twoards the already scarred landscape was increasing as chunks of the planet were breaking apart. "I knew you were hold back!" Geyser would soon notice that 14th's power level was going up rather fast. "FULL POWER SUPER SAIYAN 4!" In the blink of an eye Geyer saw at least 100 different regular Bottom Feeders which power was by x100 heading in his direction. (Geyser) Geyser activates Static Vibration and does his best to avoid the Bottom Feeders, no matter how many he dodges they all circle back around and continue to home in. He flies towards 14th at blinding speed with the attacks close behind, a blue mist flows out of Geyser's shoulder and slides behind 14th putting him in a full nelson. Geyser then uses instant transmission to a few feet behind 14th while creating an energy barrier. (FR) "Oh shit not good! AAAAAh!" with the attacks connecting 14th was falling down onto the planet as he impacted it created a rather absurd amount of debris. "So you wanna play this game huh?" He suddenly disappeared as he reappeared in-front of Geyser; The Bottom Feeder suddenly dissipating. Now he was with boulder sized pieces of rock from both hands and slammed them together on Geyser. Through the smoke he launched a Ageis Force Blast which would break 2 ribs or 3. (Geyser) Blasted back from the immense force he feels snap of one of his lower ribs, "Graaaghh!!" His hair flashes white a brief moment but then he suppressed the power. Landing onto a large piece of rubble from the constant destruction he uses Atomical Repair to mend the shattered bone only slightly, he appears instantly in the air behind 14th increasing the influence of gravity on him 2x he brings his knees crashing down onto his back. Both plummet to the ground together with Geyser launching a Rasengan the moment they collide with the thousands of shattered rocks below. (FR) As 14th climb from the new destruction in which Geyser created he stood up, dusting himself off. "Pfft what was that man? In any case you need to worth harder, I've already recieved the lost energy from those 100 or so energy spheres I cancelled so..." He quickly activated his Ki Distabilization Orb and bum rushed Geyser as he was slammed all over 8 times then he launched a city wide explosion of his Poly Energy Blast Volley. (Geyser) From the massive damage sustained from the countless energy blasts his lower gi is torn beyond repair, Geyser spoke up from the dead silence that followed the dense smoke. The music begins when he casually says "Well, hehe, the wait is over. Let's see if this is hard ENOUGH!" The dust cluttered air is blasted away by his sudden fluctuation in Ki. 14th now able to see him clearly, Geyser's golden aura soars 3x his height and width in this new aura there a twinkles of white light. "HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" His hair flashes in and out of white while it grows to an extraordinary length. At 0:43 The strain put onto his body causes him great pain forcing him to scream in agony "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" All of the debris around him levitates and then exploding into a fine powder is blast away in all directions. Quakes are experienced across the entire globe shaking the planet to its core, if not careful he may very well spilt the celestial body in two. The ground beneath him is no longer there, melted and patted down into a thin polished sheet of super hard rock. Geyser lets out an intense high echoed screech ending the transformation. The music fades at 1:48"So 14th..." Speaking in a deep authoritative voice "this is what you have been dying to see?" (FR) 14th smirked rather viciously as he teleport a few yards back to distance himself from the now Super Saiyan 5 Geyser. "Finally.. I've been waiting for like ever!" he said, removing his gloves and whipping the blood off his face. He took a deep breath then exhaled as he screamed: "KI WARD TIMES 1,000!" The power in which he drew would be near or at least be near Geyser's as 100 different energy spheres shielded him in a circle from front to back. As he continued he created a attack that Geyser hadn't yet seen before. "13TH LAYERED FALSIFIED SNOWBALL ATTACK!" (Geyser) "That's new..." He says assessing the nature of 14th's signature. "even you have a few surprises. Now let's see what it can really do!" Bracing his hands in the same manor as Burning Attack a transparent orb appears alongside a distinct humming noise with an ever increasing pitch, signifiyng its charging. Suddenly the humming stops as the pitch went far beyond either of the saiyan's hearing. "Ready! Take this! PARTICLE BEAM!" The orb lashes out in excitment erupting in a solid white beam headed to collide with 14th's new move. (FR) 14th smirked again as he spoke "Tch don't get cocky with that new transformation of yours..." He channeled a extremely high amount of Ki into his fist as the Particle Beam was knock was, sailing past Geyser and blowing out a nearby moon. He would at least be in shock to realize that 14th was holding his ground will at the same time dishing out heavy damage. "..by the way, this attack I used on Ultimate Zion; who was holding back and even he had a hard time getting back up on his feet. Now them... HAAAEEEAHAA!" The sphere of the 13th Snow-Ball ricochet off the ground and finally punted Geyser in the midsection. The final result would either knock him off his feet or leaving him somewhat stunned on the ground due to the sheer energy he put into it. (Geyser) Bracing the ball with both of his hands as it hit him it carries Geyser off into the air, exploading. The explosion would bruise his hands and sting his entire body. "Now now 14th, I have no idea who this Zion is but I can assure you he has never reached a level quite like this before. My turn!" Grinning he appears right in 14th's face launching a twisted left kick to his ribs, following him through the air he flies all around him landing various stratigical punches before kicking him straight down into the ever amassing rubble. Just before 14th hits the ground Geyser appears beside him, launching another twisted kick sending him miles in the other direction with his face skidding through the rocks. Finally to end his heavily damaging combo he spreads his arms whilst an upside down hexagon pulsing blue with six spheres placed around a ring forming the shape. "I'm sure you remember this one 14th." (FR) 14th flipped himself back on the ground, cracking his back in acknowledgement. Suddenly he looks down. "Huh.. you broke some ribs." Then to Geyser's line-of-sight, he got up, placed one hand. Firing several Continuous Bottom Feeders, as he casually walked his way towards him saying: "Nice work but you still need a solid finisher." He then focus more ki into his Force Redirection ability up on body in-case Geyser went more on the offensive. (Geyser) The attack finished charging and Geyser brought his hands together similar to Big Bang Kamehameha, the ring and six sphere's have all drained into the center settling in an dense energy ball. "This should do just fine! UNITY BEAM!" The beam explodes tunneling straight for 14th colliding with the Bottom Feeders, each one slowing down Geyser's prize signature. (FR) Using the power of Force Redirection he was able to keenly absorb and repel some of the Unity Beam but the rest sent him flying far far away. When the smoke settle and he felt the need to not play anymore dramatics, 14th got up in preparation for another assault. "READY OR NOT!" Although the damage was done and he was exsessively bleeding on the arms and had some brusies on the chest, Geyser would notice that 14th's resolve for combat was astoundingly very well. "Here I come..." With that he lunged his was with a extremely insane flying kick, kneeing him from above then passing around him performing his second signature The Whirlwind Barrage. The final spinning kick hurling Geyser away from him as he took a deep breath to check the time. "Hmm looks like 3.4 hours left." (Geyser) Crashing through a pile of rubble and appearing on the other side "I admire your movement, if only I were as felxible. But that's not what troubles me." Activating Static Vibration for a brief period of time along with increasing the weight of his punches by 2. Geyser flies straight for 14th blasting the rocks behind him away clearing the field once more. He strikes 14th in the abdomen with a powerful punch before coming right up from it and elbow/uppercutting his chin. From here Geyser will sweep his legs and stomp him in mid-air to the ground. Bouncing back up from the force he blast an energy ball right below 14th resulting in an energy wave pushing him into the air. Soaring through the air Geyser unleashes another high speed multi-directional strike keeping his opponent in the same spot. Cutting his assault prematurely he grabs 14th by the head looking down on him. "What worries me is how much longer you can keep this up, I'm not one to mistakenly kill somebody. Let alone a friend." After saying this he turns with 14th still in his grasp to hurl him into the ground below. (FR) 14th scoffed at that remark. "Tck! Don't worry about me" he said wipping more blood from his face, then he ki blasted Geyser's own face to which caused him to let go of his hair as he distance himself away from Geyser saying "Did you know? I've already died once.. so its nothing new in any case; I've still got it!" He then put out his hand. "I'm sure you remember this trick in the book hhehe." Suddenly Geyser was consumed in the DTW portal then reappeared behind 14th as he used alot more energy than his previous attempt with the Aegis Force Blast. The attack had knock Geyser completely away from him to the other side of the planet itself. 14th however caught up with him just in time to launch 900,000 different Rapid Fire Energy Blast Volleys. He realized that the energy he stole from the powered up Unity Beam had been convered restoring a bit of his power back not not all of it per say. "Alright lets take a short break..." he said folding his arms and descending to the ground. (Geyser) Doubling his weight he was able to take the punishment of the 900K assault and remain firmly planted on the crumbling ground. Covered in charred rock dust from head to toe he flexes and the dust is blast off. His body now bare, from the excessive bombardment disintegrating the rest of his clothing even his gloves, Geyser says. "Short huh? If you insist. I could use some time to observe this power." Saying this he crosses his legs levitating to a few feet off of the ground meditating. As he does this he notices a slight fatigue come over his body that only increases as the seconds turn to minutes. After a few moments he collapses to the ground flat on his back, making an indent of himself in the ground. "GAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Wailing in agony his hair slowly recedes and darkens into his base hair style. Unconscious from the intense pain bruising is prevelant across his entire being. Ultimately Geyser was only to squeeze out an extra 10 minutes while in this transformation. The prolonged use will surely take its toll on him. (FR) 14th waved a hand in acknowledgement, noticing that he wouldn't be able to hold for form any longer. "Go on descend out to base--" he paused. "Hmm looks like 2 hours left. Best to defuse myself, save the trouble of time loss." To Geyser eyes, 14th was suddenly appeared to have a jagged white line as it's bright aura grew, then split himself equally as if he were an egg. Then 13 individuals appeared. One of them let out a massive yawn: "I'm here.." Majin: "Of course you're are here. You are ALWAYS here. Moron.." Reptile: '''"And whose idea was it to defuse two hours early anyway?" Another man with oddly jagged stitch across his face said: "Wise's." '''Reptile: "Oh.. I figured it would be someone else.." Nervous '''glared at Reptile's remark: D-don't you DARE look at me. '''Reptile scoffed at that remark as he folded his arm, turning away. "Pfft as if." he replied jokingly. Joker: "In any case it was fun.. while it lasted! Huehhahahahahahaeyhehehehehehehuuuuuu!" Cocky: '"Not worry I had him on the run all along. And I'll still have him on the run. Ain't that right Geyser?" He clearly had intent to take him on separately but Majin interrupted. '''Majin: '"Do you honestly think you can one up a Super Saiyan 5?" '''Crazy: "Hell I'm crazy and I know my limits." Mad: '"Baka.." '''Twin/Twan: '"Baka! Yes! Baka indeed." 'Wise: '''Enough! British hand Geyser a senzu bean '''British '''then waltz over to Geyser handing him a bean. "'Ere yah go mate! On the house." '''Nervous: '''Y-you see.. doing it this way allow us to refuse again but much quickly. (Geyser) Taking the senzu bean he pops it and feels 100% in few seconds. His face lighting up Geyser instantly jumps up excited. "WOAH! I haven't had a recharge like that in a long time!" Looking at the 13 warriors he quickly came to the conclusion that 14th had diffused. "It looks like you're the men behind the man, so how does your fusion even work? Personally I think I would go insane if I had to share a conscience with that many people." (FR) '''Wise '''walked over to him. "It's simply really. When the fusion first began a many years ago, we had already focused our mental output into the fusion. Thus allowing us to greatly improve our internal subconscious overtime for the next few 20 years. Sure it wasn't enough-- yes, but with the time and the people we spent together with, eventually we found a merge our subconsciousness into one. To stimulate the bond. Increase our needs, and speak our thoughts out aloud. Receptory nerves, Visual conducts, pleasure centers..." '''Reptile: ' then added: "It used to be us Saiyan as both a people and a race only sought out or cared for money, power and bloodlust-- but with realizing the error with the reason of our past. We now realized that was was no need for bloodshed, we realized there was no need for money or power or even conquest anymore. The fact that we could still hunt down for bloodlust and save the universe at the same time having much wealth without heave loss of life; the roles in which we live our'' "ways as a Saiyan"'' had changed.. and generations later here we remain. (Geyser) Taking in all of the information thus far, "Hmmm okay, I still don't understand how you all could live so long. You must be hundreds of years old." (FR) '''Majin '''then spoke up. "Not formally as we are seen now, but in spirit yes. The saiyans you see now are apart of a larger family. One long dead but still living on some how and some way. You could say.. we are immortal. Physical we have not age. Which is doesn't surprise us.. but we will soon see how long that lasts." '''Wise then checked the time realizing it has been nearly 20 minutes for them to refuse again. "If there is anything else you want to know.. ask. We all should have answers..." (Geyser) Pondering "Well I suppose there is only one more question that I'd want to know, why do you need to keep fusing? Why not just stay detached for a while?" (FR) "I think what you mean to ask is if we enjoy fusing or if we are fusing too much?" Wise choose his word carefully as he continued. "Most days do not require us for fusing. At the time of the arrival and completion of fusion, majority of us are as a group or individually." He pointed over at Majin and Reptile playing with Baby. "That right there is one example of our individuality. Sometimes we spend the days together but in the end, we all head our seperate ways. "In a way it's just how life works. Yes, how'' life'' works..." Twin and Twan commented on the subject. Wise continued: "Right.. in a sense you would call it a normal daily routine for us. Not all days for us involve fighting. For example British and Cocky enjoy going to the pubs for drinking and 'underground bar' fights with Mad and Crazy '''back on the Earth. '''Majin on the other hand could be training with us -- Reptile and myself I mean. On the otherhand, Nervous or Twin/'Twan' could be taken care of Baby back at the house. Oinohi could be taking Baby to a trip to a park while Twin and Twan are off travelling across universe forging alliances; A chance to interact and make new friends. Hell they might even scaling the mountain tops while on a camping trip with myself or Nervous." "Alot days its not that. Other days we are not seen back on the Earth; Mostly relaxing at home on New Vegeta-- doing laundry, playing card games or even playing video games. But to be honest there are alot of variables at play here in what we do we weren't not fusing and fight for the months, and years that bring us-- new challenges, new worlds... and new bad guys." (Geyser) "Yeah there we go, I thought perhaps you all needed to fuse as some form of survival. Honestly I had no idea what to expect being the first time I'm speaking with you 13, I'm sure you all know I was only well acquainted with 14th. So what are you going to do now? Fuse or go separate ways?" (FR) Wise '''then looked at the others who nodded in agreement as to what was happen next. "Well the wait for us is finished but... are you saying that you wish to fight us as one or as you see us now?" (Geyser) "Not exactly, I was wondering if you would be combining once more or going off on your own ways like you said earlier. But now that you mentioned it'd be fun to fight all 13 of you at once. Quite frankly it's your decision." (FR) '''Wise '''shrugged. "Alright." '''Reptile,' Majin',' Crazy', and''' Mad all stepped up to the plate. "Time for round two-- yes round two!" Episode 2: 13 vs 1?!?!?! (FR) '''Reptile '''made his first move by going invisible then spiking Geyser from behind with a sharp Ki Staff and he slammed him on the ground. Backing off allowed '''Crazy and Mad '''blew him away with a great Full Power Energy Wave. '''Majin '''then socked him across the face with a flurry of 80 punches. (Geyser) Bobbing and weaving Geyser dodges Majin's assault, grabbing the last punch he jolts into Super Saiyan as a smirk cracked acrossed his face. "Here we go!" Fueled by excitement Geyser clotheslines '''Majin with the same arm he caught his fist. Turning on his heel he brings down a punch landing him into a crater, then he fires a volley of Ki blasts at Reptile '''while flying into the air. Next he waves his hand over '''Crazy '''and '''Mad's position, what follows is an explosion blasting them far apart from eachother. "So how many of you am I up against?" (FR) "Well you asked for us---" suddenly the thirteen of them all went Super Saiyan as Wise 'continued. "--this ''is all of us." '''Reptile dodges some of the ki blasts, while at the same time Twin/'Twan '''performed their '''Twin Spiral Attack'. Wise came in and kick Geyser away as Majin recovered and Cocky ki blasted him away with Joker as a outlying distraction''' Baby''' came in and knocked him back towards the others as they attacked him head on with punches and kicks. As the smoke cleared Reptile and British went in for another spike and Geyser flew away back due to the damage done. (Geyser) Parrying the attacks he notices Reptile '''and '''British '''coming for him, running towards them as well he leaps launching two spinning kicks then firing an energy wave out of each of his hands to blast them away. Geyser flies across the battle field dodging more of on-coming Ki blasts before making his way to '''Twin/Twan grabbing Twan's leg and bashing him into Twin. Flying straight down and firing an energy ball at high-speed, creating a large plume of smoke shrouding him from sight. Thousands of small oval shaped Ki blasts tear the column of smoke apart flying out in all directions, teleporting behind British '''Geyser brings his hands down like a hammer leaving him to the ground. Ending his attack he targets '''Baby, connecting a heavy punch to the abdomen followed by a free-formed Rasengan sending him flying. (FR) Wise and''' Majin''' took the opportunity to lay down a heavy distraction as he fired the Rasengan as Joker suddenly appear with a toy box that popped out a punching hand that stunned Geyser for a couple of seconds then as he recovered Oinohi said: "Surprised!" as his nose elongated outward and poked him in the eye.(He's the equivalent of Pinocchio lol)Even though it wasn't much a surprised, this gave Majin and Wise the time to finish his sentence: "Mother Fucker!!!" with a extremely powerful flurry of blows to his face. During this time the others recovered as''' Mad''' and Crazy combined their energy to fire a moon sized ki blast as Geyser came into their direction. (Geyser) Watching the moon sized blast hurtling towards him Geyser charges a Kamehameha "Kaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeee-" snapping into Super Saiyan 3 he lets out a mighty "HAAAAA!!!!!" causing the blue energy wave to increase in size dramatically and soar towards its target. (FR) The whole group teleported away from the blast as Wise spoke out to Geyser: "Alright then since you are now far beyond us as Super Saiyans.. it's time we fused again.." The went into a circle. "FUUUUUUSION---" Performing the fusion dance and then they all jumped at the same time as their index fingers simultaneously touched with the words: "HAAAAAAAA!" The group was gone as a being coated in white appeared then the light faded as The 14th Saiyan had returned. "Someone called for me? Oh it's you it seems they wanted Round 2.. alright then are you ready?" (Geyser) "Ready when you are 14th, but what's the deal? Can your fusees only reach Super Saiyan?" (FR) As he spoke 14th was Super Saiyan 4 in a flash. "Because they wish to utilize the fusion for anything else." 14th performed another Warped Assault which was followed by a x600 Flash Bottom Feeder. Wasting no time he grabbed Geyser by the hair and threw him into space nearby a moon and fire another 100 ki shots. (Geyser) "Heh, more like round 3 now HIYAH!" Ascending to Super Saiyan 4 as well Geyser deflects and and redirects the Ki blasts at each other causing them to explode on impact. He then flies for 14th getting into a counter match until Geyser is able to sneak in an unnoticed kick sending 14th into that nearby moon. Using instant transmission Geyser arrives first to do a backflip kick sending 14th to the core of the moon. (FR) While being knocked down 14th took the opportunity to channel extreme strength causing a very large piece of the moon to sailed his way. To which the impact did some heavy damage. As tons of debris flew across in space, 14th darted, heading into Geyser's line of sight at rate of instant and perfection to do his Whirldwind Assault. Next it was followed by a backhanded slammed which sent him back to the original planet they fought on. (Geyser) Back on the planet he brings his ssj4 to its full power shattering the ground around him before meeting 14th back in space knocking him into the flying debris one by one before choke-slamming him into the largest piece followed by an Odama Rasengan. (FR) Using Force Redirection 14th casually swats the Odama Rasengan away then launched a Aegis Force Blast to Geyser's stomach and blasts him away with Flash Bottom Feeder Mini's by x300. He comes back around and lands another flying kick, grabing a piece of debris along with him and slams it across his face. He also goes full power and begans firing random ki shots at time. (Geyser) Maneuvering around the debris field a few of the ki blasts connect but many miss their target, coming back around Geyser uses the field to his advantage by using hit and run tactics from all directions. He ends his little charade by coming out from the field with a kick to the gut and flip kicks 14th down to the planet with Geyser in hot pursuit. (FR) 14th noticed he was coming in for a gut kick, stops him in mid way then spinning him around down to the panet instead; instantly he was already there as several Dimensional Time Wave Portals opened up sending out pool sized Bottom Feeders. The first 10 making direct hits, while the others were "falsely" cancelled then impacted seconds later as the portals closed. Then 14th himself vanished saying: "Crap he is keeping up the pressure.. better move and quickly." He reappared socking Geyser across the face, turning around to do another Warp Assault, the furry and speed in his punches extremely faster and more powerful than before. (Geyser) While moving his body out of the way from the assault he began to glow red before blocking then grabbing his last kick shouting "SUPER KAIOKEN!" Twisting it the flipping 14th head over heels he charges him with an elbow knocking him far away before flying over to him kicking him up into the air with both of his feet. Meeting him up there Geyser pumps out a series of punches, kicks and ki blasts. (FR) 14th, relaxing himself, focusing his mentality and channeling out the energy capacity needed for the fight at hand. Utilizing the chance he had with the his Energy Conversion, he was able to absorb most of the energy Geyser had used; in his ki attacks and his physical ones. He then focused his attention else where. Going immediately for Geyser's pressure points as his upper left leg and right arm were disable. Charging elbow first he sock him insanely quickly not being able to counter due to the pressure point hits he did. Sailing past him he delivered a already charge 13th Snowball Bomb as he flew away from him far far away and into some mountain. (Geyser) Being lodged into the mountain his power level vanishes, no physical or energy signature of Geyser is present anywhere. (FR) 14th went over to the blast site as the smoke finally resceeded, glancing around. "Playing tricks are you?" he said. Flying over to a ledge he got down and took one final look across the horizon of debris, scanning the area as if he was a egale. "Hey bud you there?!" he shouted. 5 minutes had passed and still nothing. "Huh.. he's not there." (Geyser) All of a sudden Geyser reappears underneath 14th in a blazing red aura, Super Kaioken x2 with Ignition. Coming up at a top speed uppercut as a blue haze sneaks out of his body appearing as a solid outline of Geyer. Both bodies now chase the 14th alternating after each hit in a great double combo. The two finish their strike with a double kamehameha and Geyser returning to normal FPSSJ4. (FR) The destructive power in his blows continued as 14th thought: "Damn.. bastard kind of way of surprising me..." he spun across the air as the Kamehamehas came his way and absorbed one, and redirected the other. He then speed through Instantaneous Movement stricking both the copy and the original Geyser in a series of unregisterable hits then he came back around with a x600 Flash Bottom Feeder at point blank range concluding his turn as he charged up more energy to his Ki Orb. (Geyser) Geyser's soul wrapped infront of the Flash Bottome Feeder taking the force and then sent back into his body causing him to fly back. Landing he throws a hand into the air to gather a giant ball of Ki with planetoids orbiting the center sphere. (FR) 14th waists no time to retaliate, pointing out one hand also preparing to fire another Bottom Feeder. (Geyser) "Alright get ready for this!" The center ball immediately quadruples in size from its previous moon scale turning a sinister red pulling in all of its planets to have it triple in its current size. Now crackling and even firing what would act as solar flares the hulking energy ball in flung foreward with Geyser panting and sweating as he throws it. "Here, have it! RED GIANT!" Geyser's new ultimate attack creeps forward tearing up the ground as it approaches, consuming all debris ever adding to its massive size. He falls to the ground on all fours sweating and breathing heavily back in his base form. "I've *pant* *pant* got nothing left." (FR) 14th scoffed impolitely as he said: "What?! That's all you got?! Don't tell me the might Super Saiyan 5 Geyser is givin' in so soon..." Realizing that the Red Giant was coming closer and Geyser was actually tired 14th then charged up a exceeding massive amount of Ki as he yelled. "THEN I GUESS I SHALL PUT EVERYTHING INTO THIS ATTACK BOTTOM FEEDER X10,000 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Geyser) The two humongous balls of energy clash with the Bottom Feeder being smaller only slightly, from the extreme amount of noise going on Geyser was unable to hear 14th's remark. After a long drawn out skirmish the Red Giant was unable retain its everly increasing massive size any longer, it then continues into its intended life cycle the end of the attack; Super Nova. It explodes completely obliterating the planet and its surrounding moons flinging Geyser into the emptiness of space the force of his own move rendered him unconscious while slowly losing breath in the void of space. If Geyser was any closer to the blast from the large distance from where he had thrown it he would have surely been incinerated. (FR) Due to the extreme pressure, the mass of flying debris and end-game destruction that lay waste to both the planet and its moon, 14th's original location was void, making his current whereabout unknown. From the angle not far away it may or may not have been someone else floating in space. (Geyser) Coming back to it after a few moments along side an intense ringing throughout his head and tingling around his entire body he gazes into space where the planet was, it's gone. Nothing not a single trace, he places his fingers to his forehead in an attempt to instant transmit back home; however, he doesn't even have enough ki to do that. Thinking ( Sh*t, not even enough for a teleport huh? Oh well...I had a good run I suppose not exactly how I thought I'd pass but hey we've got to go sometime.) Bringing his arm back to his side he lets the life slowly slip from him pondering about his family. (Huh, I wonder what my boy is up to) (FR) It was quiet. Thus was always the silence of space. It had been an hour since he had fought Geyser and 14th slowly manage to hover himself over to him. He had a energy shield up. "Okay.." he said, looking around through the debris field. With his armor gone and a fraction of a pants leg remaining, a bleeding arm patched up and a eye black as the void between the stars.. he tried to look around. "Where is he? Dammit all I cannot sense his energy.." (Geyser) Taking one last look at the dots of blood floating around his body his eyes slowly close whilst slipping into a deep slumber. Thinking about Earth for what he believed to be the last time he cracked a smile as his mind went completely blank. There was a white light that consistantly grew brighter then ceased as he began to feel the sensation of a gentle breeze blow his hair; he was at peace. The luscious green grass cuddling his body into this new realm, a relief washed over him from being able to breathe cool air once more. Sitting up and opening his eyes he gazed upon this new world's beauty while notcing he was fully clothed again with his wounds fully healed, strange. "So...this must be that heaven I've heard so much about? Odd, I imagined God would greet me." Suddenly a kind voice broke his surreal fascination. "I'd say you're half right, my child." Excited Geyser jumps hoping to meet his maker, however is disappointed once realizing this entity could not be his creator. "Not what you were expecting it seems? Well, that's because you're not dead." Shocked he jumped in joy "YEAH! Not dead yet! Hehe, so who are you and where am I?" Puzzled Amor looked at him and realized what Geyser had meant. "Oh...well technically you are not anywhere. Your body is still floating throughout space however it had been put into some form of stasis. I found you in the place where not many souls wander, my realm between life and death if you will. Right now we're speaking spiritually, think of this as an epihphany." Smiling as he caught himself rabling like he often does. "No matter there is plenty of time for all to come clear. I am Amor by the way." With even the god becomming excited he looks on Geyser with an eager face that can barely contain its excitement. "Now come, we have much to discuss!" Taking him by the hand to fly around this realm of beauty the two go begin a conversation where all of life and his purpose are made clear. Category:Page RP Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Category:Awesome Category:Fanon